Sweetly Sadistic
by DJ-E Electra L.U.V
Summary: There is a new student at Crypton High and he is automatically named as the sweet, innocent, charming, kind-hearted boy. But when Kagami Rin was walking home one day, she came across a scene that was just too disturbing. Not only that but it made her wonder, who is he? She knew he wasn't innocent. No! He was just... just... Sweetly Sadistic "A Sweet Prince Or A Sadist Freak?"
1. Prologue

**HAPPY 11TH ANNIVERSARY KAGAZINE'S TWINS! Anyways here is the story you have been waiting for and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Rin's POV

OH MY FLIPPIN' GOODNESS! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

It was after school and I was on my way to the bus stop for a ride home, but something had happened that made me froze in my spot and my jaw drop making me pretty much look like an idiot.

But hey! If you were in my situation you would be doing the exact same thing as me, well that is if you are weird and awesome like me. But if you were like those boring 'normal' people, you would just walk away and probably not tell anyone or tell the police. YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS!

But I for one am RIN KAGAMI! I am a proud KAGAMI and will always be! Cue the crazy laughter in the background.

Then again back to the point! You all most be wondering what must be going on, then again, I think you already know what's going on, insert the eye roll.

Still though it's just the beginning of our new semester and there's already THIS thing happening! I for one find this disgusting and inappropriate for me, yet again I'm not doing anything just standing here like a dummy! Insert the great Rin Kagami face palm.

How can someone so cute, charming, kind-hearted, nice, handsome, awesome, amazing, sweet, innocent, pure, angel that was sent from above cannot be what they seem.

That person had those bloodlust eyes, a dark killing aura, murderous face, a devil just in an angel costume can be its true side.

This person was both sweet yet sadistic! The person was none other than the new student of Crypton High, instantly popular, and automatically became the prince of the school is... **LEN KAGAMINE**!

I don't know what to do when he was also staring at me as well with a surprised look. He looked pretty cool standing there perfectly fine, while on the ground were knocked out delinquents from some school.

Let me make it clear for you Len was standing **PERFECTLY FINE**! While the delinquents were on the ground **HALF DEAD**!

I don't understand how he managed to do it, because those guys looked bigger and stronger than him. I mean look at how pale and frail his tiny frame is!

It felt like hours when we were staring at each other, but it was just 5 minutes. Suddenly, his shocked face turned into a sadistic smirk matching with his bloodlust eyes, that made me shiver due to fear.

I don't know what to call him anymore! Sweet or sadistic?! I gulped when he said a simple phrase that almost made me black out.

 **"Hi, Rin..."**

He was neither sweet nor sadistic, just simply... _**Sweetly Sadistic**_.

* * *

 **YOSH! My first ever LenxRin fanfic ever! I would like to thank my sister for making the awesome cover, though I helped too . . Hope you liked it guys and the next chapter will be good I promise! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Sweetly Sadistic

**The first chapter of S.S. and I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

My name is Kagami Rin but you can just call me Rin, and I am 16 years old since my birthday had already passed which was in December 27. I'm a first year in Crypton High along with my friends and my highschool life is just as normal as my Junior High. But something tells me that it won't be as normal as it is for now. . .

It had all started this morning and I was just doing my normal routine on getting ready. Our winter break has ended and its a start of a new semester, usually we could wear our uniforms but the school allows us to wear normal clothes for about two days.

Anyways back to the topic, I was just doing my hair when suddenly, the door to my room was roughly opened by my so-called friends. In came Miku, Meiko, Gumi, and Luka my mostly main friends, and they are already prepared for school. Though something seems off. . .

"RINNY!" Miku hugged me in her famous death grip, making me turn blue as my eyes.

"Uhh... M-Miku I think you should let Rin go. She's turning blue!" Gumi and along with the others sweat dropped.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Rin!" Miku immediately let go of me, and I immediately start breathing in as much oxygen I can.

"Sorry Rin..." The tealette frowned.

"It's fine, but mind telling me what are you guys doing here?!" I glared at them, "And you guys should pay for my door!"

"Sorry Rin, we came here to see if you needed help preparing," Meiko said with a sheepish smile.

I knew something really was off. . .

"And looks like you really do need help..." All of them then start looking at me crazy.

Even Luka put away her book to stare at me. "Huh? What's wrong? Is it my clothes?" I looked at what I'm wearing, which consisted of my comfy leggings and an orange sweater.

"You really need help..." Miku said in a disappointing tone making the others nod along.

"That's just mean of you!" I pouted.

"Okay any idea on what her outfit should be?" Miku asked, as they all cornered me. "I think pigtails will look good on her."

"I suggest you wear a skirt, Rin. Since you have never wore one besides the uniform." Meiko says observing me up and down.

"Okay! I found a perfect top for Rin to wear," Luka pulled out a pink sweater along with a purple shirt.

"That's nice! It'll match with the skirt I found!" Gumi says showing us an orange skirt with white frills.

"Wow Rinny, never thought you had a skirt!" Everyone looked at me with shocked faces, that made me ticked off.

"Shut up!"

"Here these shoes will make it even better!" Meiko then hands me the clothes, brown boots, and knee length purple and white striped socks.

"Now Rin go change out of those rags and wear these!" Gumi shoved me the clothes and pushed me in my bathroom.

"Harsh, just so you know these rags are my clothes!" I shouted through the door.

"Just change already!" They all said simultaneously.

"Why are they my friends again?" I sighed but still smiled at how much they care.

After a few minutes, I emerged from the bathroom in the clothes they gave me. They all started squealing at how cute I looked, to which I responded with a glare and an eye roll. Miku then forced me to sit on a chair and began doing my hair.

It felt nice at how sweet my friends were being and how much care they show. She had put my hair into low pigtails and Luka had given my bag to me which was already prepared with the necessities.

"You look so cute Rinny!" Miku squealed and hugged me.

"Miku watch the hair!" I said trying to free myself from the grip.

"Whoops! Sorry Rin Rin," Miku giggled.

"I am happy for finally dressing you up Rin," Luka said smiling.

"Boys will be all over you when they see you!" Gumi teased, which made me frown at her with a light blush.

"But if they do anything bad to you I'll beat them up until they die!" Meiko cracked her knuckles with bloodlusts eyes.

"Come on let's hurry so we can catch the school bus and go to school. You also need to eat your breakfast Rin," Luka strictly said with a motherly tone.

"Come on let's go eat since I'm hungry!" Miku childishly said and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Where's your parents?" Gumi asked.

"Oh, they left early since they had a meeting today." I replied grabbing an orange.

"Is that all your eating?" Miku questioned, taking a big bite on her leeks that she got from my fridge.

I nodded and walked out the door along with the others. "Hey, did you guys know we are going to have a new student today?" Meiko casually said.

"Oh yeah! He's a boy from what I had heard," Gumi replied back.

I got curious for a while since we had never had a new student for a long time. I'm just surprised that I never knew anything about it, yeah I'm the one who knows stuff last. Kind of sad but I guess it's because I'm not the gossip type.

I was just walking way behind from the others while they were talking and I guess kind of leaving me out. Well, it's morning and a school day so don't blame me for not being in the mood today.

Miku and Gumi kept chattering about the new student, but Meiko and Luka being the mature ones in our group were talking about some other thing. You could say I'm both childish yet also mature in my own kind of way. Though I prefer being in my category as the weird, awesome, crazy, random, sarcastic, fun loving person!

We managed to catch the school bus on time and sat together at the back, which was our usual sitting place. We were talking to each other with an occasional scolding from Luka telling us to keep it down. After several minutes, we finally arrived to the school's gate.

"Wowie! The gates look new!" Miku looked at the shiny gates with pure admiration, when we stepped out the bus.

"How were they even able to do this?" Luka asked out loud, to which we all shrugged at.

"Well, I have to go to class or Sonika-sensei will get mad! Bye guys!" Gumi waved as she walked off to her first class, Chemistry. It's Gumi's favorite subject and it is quite obvious due to the goggles she wears every day.

"Bye bye Gumi!" Miku shouted, causing the nearby students along with me to sweat drop. "KAITO!" Miku gasped and suddenly ran tackling him to the ground.

"Hi Miku!" Kaito smiled at Miku, making her cheek's red.

Oooohhhh!? What's this?! There's a secret love we didn't know about! And better yet Miku didn't tell me she had a crush on the infamous, popular, blue haired, ice cream lover boi!

"I tell you! Miku has a crush on Kaito and it is very obvious!" Meiko smirked, as the two started talking about some random junk.

Suddenly Luka said something that had me and Meiko surprised, "It is very obvious."

"Really?! Never knew you would ever say something about Miku and Kaito ever being together, Luka!" The brunette said with wide eyes.

"Huh? I thought we were talking about you and Akaito?" Luka said innocently glancing up from book with a small smirk.

And thus, I started laughing so hard that I had myself rolling on the floor. I couldn't stop laughing at both Luka's comment and Meiko's stuttering and red face.

"Sh-Shut up! Especially you Rin! GAH!" Meiko groaned and stormed off with an embarrassed red face, making me and Luka to laugh.

"Well, that was fun. Anyways I have to go and make sure Meiko doesn't do something idiotic. Goodbye Rin." Luka smiled and walked off to find Meiko.

I smiled and waved at Luka when suddenly Miku screamed at my ear, "RINNY!"

"What the fudge Miku! I could've been deaf!" I glared darkly at her smiling face.

"Hehehe sowwy! Anyways let's get to class or Miriam-sensei will get mad." Miku grabbed my hand and dragged me to class.

Like the speed of light we have arrived in our first class, which may I say is at the last building of our school. We are in the FIRST building but we arrived at the LAST building very quickly. Even more surprising our class was on the 10th floor last class.

Miku is always full of surprises for me. She didn't even look tired just giddy. I guess that's the power of leeks. When we entered our class the teacher wasn't there yet, and we both sat at our same seats as always.

I was sitting a seat away from the window all the way in the back with Miku at my right. I wasn't in the mood so I just looked out the window and had a random daydream about Miku and her leeks.

 _ **Imagination scene:**_

 _I was waving a big green flag with a big picture of leeks. Apparently Miku had entered a marathon and I was her supporter._

 _Oh! Look at that she made first place! I then started waved the flag harder and I was wearing all green with pictures of leeks. Even worse was that the others were here and they were all supporting her._

 _Gumi had a blowhorn and kept chanting "Miku isn't weak! Due to the power of leeks!"_

 _Meiko was cheering so loud that a security guard had suddenly appeared telling her to quiet down. Meiko just beat up the dude and kept shouting. Though the thing was that she was drunk due to her sake she was holding._

 _And Luka. . . . Yeah she was chill and was just waving a small green leek flag, while reading that book of hers._

 _And soon enough Miku was saying her speech with tears of joy falling. "And I would like to thank my supporters. I really love you guys and I am happy I met you guys!" I was touched by it, but then I had a blank face at what she said next._

 _"I LOVE YOU LEEKS! AND ONLY YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!" Miku shouted, and my weird crazy daydream was over._

 _ **End of Imagination scene~**_

Wow just wow! Even in my imagination my friends still act the same. Especially Miku and her leeks, then again all of us have weird favorite foods. But I'm normal, I mean who likes to drink sake every day?! No offense Meiko.

Come on I eat 14 bags of oranges a day and that is totally normal, cue the eye roll. My thoughts were interrupted by Miriam-sensei's arrival.

We all stood up, bowed, and said 'Ohayo' to her then sat back down. Miriam-sensei teaches Math, to which I have to say is something I despise and is very against my own will. Well, I should be saying that to every subject I go to except for Lunch.

"It is the start of the new semester today and I am proud that all of you managed to do well all your exams. You guys have been working hard and seem to be a bit exhausted so I'll make this a free period to chat with one other."

YAS! This is why Miriam-sensei is my favorite teacher and I love her subject!

The class were cheering and kept saying that they loved her, though it soon turned into a groan when she said something. "BUT!" I groaned as well hoping we don't do something educational.

"I have to introduce the new student!" Miriam-sensei smiled.

Never mind! I love you so so much Sensei! You are da best teacher ever! Wait! New student?! Oh yeah, Miku and them were talking about it.

"Please come in and introduce yourself." In came was a boy that made all the girls squeal and boys cheer for having another male to their group. As for me, I was very surprised at how handsome he is. Also you readers shut up and quit squealing!

"Hi! My name is Kagamine Len and please just call me Len. I'm new here so please take good care of me and I hope we can be friends!" The cute dude smiled and bowed down, causing all the girls to squeal.

I had this feeling I should stay away from him, but I didn't care about that right now since he looked at me. I faintly blushed at how he smiled at me, but I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Okay Kagamine-san, sit here." Sensei pointed to the seat that was at the first row right next to the window.

"Okay sensei!" Len sat at his seat, and Sensei allowed us to chat with each other.

Miku had pulled her seat closer to me and had looked at me intensely. "What?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Can I come over to your place?" Miku asked.

"No."

"Wha- Huh? But why!" Miku started begging me.

"Because Miku you have to babysit kids along with Kaito since you guys volunteered at the daycare since you love kids and you're always bored. And I don't want to accompany you because I ain't gonna be the third wheel between the love of you two." I blankly said causing Miku to whine like a child.

"Riiiiinnnnn... why you have to be so logical?!" Miku face planted to my desk and continued to whine.

"No, that's Luka's job. I'm just being the smart one between the two of us."

"WAAAAHHH! WHY YOU SO MEAN RIN!" Miku whined pouting at me.

"I'm not being mean, Miku. I'm just saying the truth." I shrugged, enjoying this very much.

"Well, the truth hurts." Miku squint her eyes at me and huffed.

"At least I'm not saying a lie since that'll hurt even more when you find out it is one." I said with a small smile when Miku hugged me.

"Awwww! Rinny that's why you're my BFFAE! I love you!" She started hugging me and I didn't mind that much.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Kaito instead of me?" I smirked.

"URASAI!" I couldn't help but laugh when Miku slapped my shoulder.

Soon enough class was over, Miku and I have to part ways since she has to go to Computer Tech with Dell-sensei. While I have to go to Chemistry at Sonika-sensei's class.

What I find very ironic is that Dell-sensei is a name of the American computer brand DELL, and Dell-sensei is a teacher for Computers! Better yet he always has a DELL laptop with him! Oh gosh this is funny! Aaaaannnnnddddd you don't get it. Bunch of people who don't have humor. Tch!

Before I could enter my classroom, the sudden high-pitched squeals almost made me deaf. I let out a painful groan and glared at the source. More like sources...

It was a huge group of girls surrounding someone in the center, causing them to squeal and scream every second. Being a stupid curious person I am, I decided to see what all the ruckus was about.

And guess who had caused it, it was none other than the famous person itself. It was none other than the hot newbie himself, Len Kagamine.

He was with the most popular people in school. Typical, with those stunning looks, amazing personality, and whatever he was destined to be part of their group.

"Tch, this is just wasting my time. . ." I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd.

Managing to get inside the room, I sat all the way in the back corner and just watched as Sonika-sensei started shouting at the squealing girls.

All of a sudden I hear a sound to my right, and I see blue eyes looking back at me with surprise. "May I sit here?" The boy asked with a smile.

I continued to stare at him but I just rolled my eyes and simply said, "No."

"Wha- Huh? But why!" Kaito whined like a child.

"Because you asked for my permission and I said no. Simple as that Bakaito." I stoically said.

"Stop calling me that! But I am still sitting here whether you like it or not!" Kaito huffed like a 3-year-old and sat.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes then added. "Don't even bother asking me for info about Miku."

"URASAI!" I let out a chuckle at Kaito's annoyed face. "That isn't why I wanted to sit here. But because of that I am going to move to a different seat!"

He got up from his chair and grumbled his way to a new seat. "But if you still want to know some things about her I can tell you!" I shouted to him.

Kaito looked over his shoulder with an annoyed face, "SHUT UP WILL YA!"

I let out a laugh at his face but not only that it's because he was blushing so red that Akaito's hair would be put to shame.

"Alright class, now that the whole squealing girl thing is put aside. Let's begin!" Sonika-sensei said and class now begun.

Just only ten minutes past and I was bored so much that I yawn every 5 seconds. So bored out of my mind I looked around and I could see majority of the girls giving googly eyes to Mr. Kagamine over there.

I really don't understand how the dude was instantly popular like a blink of an eye. That was just illegal in some way! But in the end I don't care, because I won't be close with that guy anyways.

* * *

"School sure was handful and I am so tired!" Gumi groaned as she did some stretches.

"Yeah it sure was tiring. So are you sure Rin that you won't be able to come with us to the new café?" Luka asked me with a bit of worry in her look.

"Yup! I'm sure, so don't worry I'll be sure to go next time." I said smiling brightly.

"Aww okay then. . . Bye bye Rinny! You better come next time!" Miku waved along with the rest of them.

I waved back and walked the opposite direction of them to the bus stop. I sighed sadly since I really wanted to join my best friends in going to the new cafe, but I knew that I have to ask my parents first.

Soon enough my thoughts came to the new student, and during Lunch I found out some things about the cute dude. Len Kagamine had instantly became the Prince of Crypton High. He has so much fangirls and they already have a fan club of him and even have a bunch of merchandise of him too! While I'm here wondering how did they manage to get so much merch in a span of less than one day!

He even became with everyone at school and even the TEACHERS for goodness sakes! That boy sure has some secret spell that instantly made him pretty famous.

But that was the least of my problems, thing is that Len is in EVERY class of mine! And I have to deal with all his fangirls squealing every time he shows that gosh darn number one winning smile of his!

UGGGGHHHHHH! I have two more years of high school and this is how my high school life will be! Great I'm going to be deaf when I reach the age of 18 if this keeps up. I just want to scream to let out all this frustration!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Huh? Well, I guess someone did it for me. Wait that scream was just close by and I mean very close by. . . . .

I turned to my left at the dark alley to see THE Len Kagamine beating up some delinquents who were all bloody and bruised. He threw the guy he just pounded into the other pile of guys he bruised up as well.

"Tch! That does it, told ya not to pick a fight," Len scoffed as he continually kicked a guy who was twice his size on the side.

I couldn't move due to fear and surprise that the innocent, sweet, charming, handsome, and kind Prince of the school would actually be a cruel sadist delinquent!

Len turned around and his smirk soon disappeared into a shocked and horrified look. I was surprised to see that those delinquents, who are twice the sized as Len, managed to get owned by him, who was smaller than them.

It had felt like hours since we had been staring at each other, but it was actually just 5 minutes. I wanted to run but my feet were frozen and shaking in fear. Suddenly, all the blood inside of me froze when a sadistic smirk found its way up to his face.

"Hi, Rin. . . " I gulped nervously at his smirk that was very intimidating and that killer aura he was giving.

"Uhh... H-Hey. . ." I stuttered, inwardly cursing to myself for doing that.

"You didn't see any of that did you?" He asked, walking closer to me while I stepped back.

"N-No." I stuttered again, but I soon gave a yelp when Len grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Liar." He whispered in my ear, causing me too to shiver and blush at the closeness.

"Wha-What are you going to do to me?" I asked with my voice cracking a bit at the end.

"Hmmm..." Len looked at me with an evil grin, showing off his sharp canines. "You'll see tomorrow, but in the meanwhile might want to be very cautious Bunny since the Fox might attack soon."

He smirked at me one last time before letting me go and coolly walked away leaving me speechless. I was still processing what had just happened and couldn't help but heed his warning.

I guess I should be careful of when my predator will strike. Also did he just call me BUNNY?!

* * *

 **So how was it guys? Did you enjoy it? I hope it was good for you all! Anyways forgive me there wasn't any interactions of Len and Rin, but I guarantee you that the second chapter has A LOT of them together. I hope you guys like this non-cliche story and stay in tune for the next chapter! ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Whoops!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! \\(w)/**

 **SECOND CHAPTER PEOPLEZZZZZZ! Woo! To be clear with you guys I already have a bunch of chapters done, it's just that I need to edit and I'm quite lazy so meh... Anyways right as soon my break is over, I'll be updating chapters either once or twice a week depending if I'm lazy or not.**

 **Also if you haven't noticed I've edited the first chapter a bit so Rin is 16 not 14 because I wanted to make it fit in like the Highschools in Japan, and to be clear she is already done with her winter break and she comes back to school on January 7. Before I forget I had my first review on this story and it made me so happy, so thank you Lezrei ^^**

 **Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to vote and comment!**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I woke up this morning with barely enough sleep since I couldn't stop thinking about Len's warning. And usually I would tell Miku about stuff, something told me that I shouldn't tell anyone on what I had seen.

"Man, I must've jinxed it when I said I won't be close with the guy." I looked to my ceiling as I checked my phone to see what time it is.

It was 4:30 A.M. and I was so tired. But I couldn't go back to sleep since my mind kept repeating the same scenario of Len and the warning thing.

Wait! I just realized something that I should've known long time ago.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE KNOW MY NAME?!" I sat up on my bed shouting that phrase.

* * *

 **~Time skip to school~**

I managed to get some sleep, but I am still so tired that I could sleep any minute. Soon enough I felt light-headed and my vision turned to lack as I my legs gave in and I collapsed.

I heard Miku's voice screaming my name, and I felt that I was lifted by someone. Thinking it was Meiko since that girl has mega strength, I just let myself fall asleep in her warm comfy arms.

It was so soft and cozy in here and I didn't want to move. But the sudden thought of remembering that I am in school, made my drowsiness diminished.

I abruptly sat up and open my eyes to see all white and light gray around me. Recognizing it immediately as the school's clinic, I felt relief wash over me though it was soon disturbed by a voice I didn't want to hear ever again.

"You're awake. Finally, I actually thought you were dead." I turned around to see Len standing there in all his glory with that smirk I grew to despise.

"What are you doing here?!" I glared at him as he pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch Bunny! That hurts especially since I'm the one who carried you here!" Len innocently said.

"You carried me here!" I paled at the thought of being carried by this freak.

"But that's besides the point. I'm here to continue where we left off yesterday at that alley. . . . ." He had a serious look on, that made my breath go away not in the romantic way more like in a fear kind of way.

"Wha-wha-wha-what!" I stuttered and felt my face heat up.

Due to the closeness since Len had pinned me to the wall, but when he started nearing his hand closer to me I got scared. I closed my eyes waiting for some punch or something just like what he did to those bunch of guys yesterday.

But instead I had felt something on my forehead. When I had opened my eyes I saw Len's hand on my forehead. I was about to ask him what he was doing when all of a sudden, he let go and turned to my right.

There standing was the nurse who was just looking at us. I didn't even bother to know what Len had said to her, and soon enough the nurse left the room off to somewhere.

"What just happened?" I asked out of nowhere.

"The nurse came by to ask if you were feeling any better, and she had told all our teachers what had happened." Len replied, then suddenly jumped onto the bed and sat in front of me.

"Well, now that I'm feeling better I can go back into class! See ya Len!" Before I could dash out of the place, Len had grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Uh uh uh! You aren't going away Bunny, we still haven't finished discussing about the incident. . . . . ." Len said turning me around making me see that sadistic smirk again.

"There's nothing to talk about! Now let me go you sadist!" I glared and struggle to get out of his grip.

"Now that you know the 'real' me, I need you to always be with me all the time just so you won't be yapping my secret to your friends." Len strictly said as he lifted me and forced me to sit on the bed.

"You will be with me everywhere and anywhere ALL THE TIME! Even against your own will, you will be forced to be with me all the time and do as I say as well." Len said with an evil smirk, "Do you understand, Bunny?"

"What if I don't want to?!" I say seething with rage. 'How dare he! He thinks I'll tell someone his dumb secret and I have to be with him even against my own will?! Has the world lost its oranges?!'

"Well, you don't want to end up like the guys you saw yesterday, don't you?" Len bent down to my eye level with a sadistic smirk, "Also I don't care if you are a girl or what. Genders don't bother me at all, so you agree now Bunny?"

I gulped in fear at both his smirk and his knuckles cracking, the sudden memory of the guys half dead showed in my mind and I shivered in fear. Of course I care about my life and I don't want to die in the hands of a sadist prince like Len Kagamine!

"F-F-Fine! I'll agree to be with you all the time... forced to be exact." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Very well then, now that it has been settled. Let's go to Lunch!" I almost did a spit take with my literal spit.

"Wait it's Lunch?!" I looked at Len as if he had grown two heads.

"Uhhh yeah. You slept for a very long time," Len shrugged and grabbed his bag.

"Well, you should have woken me up," I grumbled under my breath as I fix my clothes.

"What was that?" Len turned around with his brow raised.

"Oh, nothing!" I kind of said it too quickly but he had just shrugged it off.

"Also Bunny, you look nice."

I blushed a deep shade of red due to his surprise comment. I couldn't exactly see his face since he had his back faced to me and had walked out of the room. Leaving me speechless just like the same thing at the alleyway.

I then looked at my choice of clothes to see a black skirt with yellow accents, a white sleeveless sailor top attached with a yellow tie, black knee length socks and black knee length shoes. My hair was in a half-up do being held by a white small ribbon.

"What is up with this guy?!" I groaned as I walked out of the room.

But right as soon as I stepped out of the room, I was met by my friends talking with Len. Miku who was talking with Len noticed me and immediately tackled me into a hug.

"RINNY! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Miku hugged me so tight and was sobbing on my shoulder.

"Oh, Rin, we were so worried!" Gumi soon joined in and started sobbing with Miku.

"Yeah, we had to refrain these two from attacking the teacher and breaking down the door just to check if you are alive." Meiko said with a smiled, and just pat my head affectionately.

"All in all, we are glad you are okay," Luka gave a kiss to my head with her motherly smile.

"Thanks for worrying guys, but I just fainted for a bit so please don't worry!" I sheepishly smiled as Miku still continued to sob on me like crazy, while Gumi calmed down a bit and let me go.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY TO ME TO SHUT UP! WAAAAHHHHH!" Miku wailed and cried so loud that it echoed through the hallway.

"Miku it's time to calm down. She is fine so don't worry, and I made sure to take good of her!" Len gave a reassuring smile, making the tealette to stop sobbing on my wet shirt.

I had totally forgot about Len, and he had watched the whole scene! Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing!

"R-Really? R-Rinny is f-fine?" Miku sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"She is and we had also become friends while at it. I got to say you have very nice friends!" Len smiled at me, but I knew better.

That little bastard is acting all innocent to them! He's full of lies and I know it! Worse is that my friends think wait no the whole school thinks he's so perfect and innocent! BUT I KNOW BETTER! I wish I could tell them the truth, but knowing Len he wouldn't hesitate to punch even if I'm a girl. So for now I have to keep my mouth shut.

"Yup! They are the bestest friends I can ever have!" I forced a smile at him. 'Ha! Two can play that game!'

"Anyways, sorry ladies I have to go since my friends are waiting for me at our spot. I'll see you later, bye!" Len waved and walked off.

"Come on let's go." Gumi said as she pried off Miku from me.

"Rin, you better eat or you might faint again." Luka squint her eyes at me.

"Alright."

When we had arrived at the cafeteria and sat at our regular seats, we had pulled out our bentos and the best thing was that Meiko gave me a bag of oranges. "Eat Rin," Meiko passed me the bag of oranges.

"Thank you Meiko!" I smiled as I ate the most glorious fruit instead of my bento.

* * *

 **-After Lunch-**

Lunch was over and I was on my way to Ann-sensei's English class. Just before I could open the door, some jerk I know does it for me. "Thanks!" I forced a smile as Len opened the door for me.

"No problem, Rinny!" Len smiled, but it wasn't those pure ones it was a cheeky one.

"Hey, only my friends call me that!" I glared at him.

"Ouch! So I'm not considered a friend to you," Len did a fake pout.

"Who said you were?!" I rolled my eyes and just continued my way to my seat.

But as I was on my way to my seat, I got tripped by Tei and fell face first to the floor. Everyone started laughing at my clumsiness, when all of a sudden I felt someone pull me up. When I looked at the person, I was shocked at who the person was just for a while.

"S-Sorry Rin! That was meant for Mayu, she was right behind you and I thought you would have saw it and you know go over it!" Tei said sheepishly. "But I'm still sorry!" She bowed down to show her sincerity.

"Ah.. No, it's okay!" I blushed at how much attention we were having.

"Are you sure?" Tei frowned not believing me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" I smiled at her and made my way to my seat.

By the time I had sat down, Ann-sensei entered the class and had told us to do seatwork. I had finished in less than 10 minutes and still had an extra 15 minutes, so I was left with my thoughts. I sit in the first row all the way in the back corner better yet just right next to the window. Being bored as a sea cucumber I looked around the class to land my eyes on the very person who accidentally tripped me, Tei.

Tei is actually a very nice girl and her two best friends are Miki and Mayu. Tei and Mayu are cousins and sometimes bicker; people keep thinking that they look like yanderes but they truly aren't. But they do like yandere simulators and that's what I'm concerned about. . .

I love it here in Crypton High and I really don't want to leave this place. I don't want to leave all my classmates that I consider as family and all my best friends. But the best part is that there is a University that our principle had built. I have a feeling he doesn't want us to leave as well. Then again I don't have to worry since I'm going to that University automatically along with my four awesome best friends.

Just thinking about all this had brought a small smile to my face. I think I had been staring at Tei for too long that she had noticed and turned around to look. When she had saw it was me, she was shocked at first but soon smiled and did a small wave to which I returned.

"Okay class times up! Turn in your worksheets to the front!" Ann-sensei instructed to everyone.

I was about to turn it in when a hand appeared in front of me. "Here, let me do it for you!" I looked up and nodded as I handed Len my sheet.

"Thanks," I muttered at his retreating form.

"Okay class let's start our new lesson on-" Ann-sensei was cut off when the PA system blared to life.

"All teachers please report to the PTA room for an important meeting! I repeat, all teachers please report to the PTA room for an important meeting!" The voice of our principle was heard through the system.

"Sigh, okay class behave while I'm gone. Akaito you are in charge of making sure everything is in place while I'm gone, and if I don't make it be sure to dismiss everyone when it's time." Ann-sensei told the red headed boy and soon walked out of class.

"Alright everybody, you can do whatever you want but be sure to keep it down!" Akaito said with a stern voice.

Akaito is the class representative since he has the skill to be one or let's just say we are too lazy to handle such work so we dumped it on him, since he was very willing to be on. He is also the older brother of the triplets with Kaito as the middle brother and Zaito as the youngest brother. Difference among the three is that Akaito is the mature red-headed one, while Kaito is the childish bluenette one and Zaito is the emo purple haired one. I would love to say more but you'll learn more throughout the story.

"Hey Rin!" Meiko waved as she pulled a seat right next to me.

"Hi Meiko," I waved back.

"Meiko, what are you doing?" Akaito asked as he stood in front of us.

"Talking with my best bud, Rin! What else you think?" Meiko rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Nothing, but you promised me you will help me out on something. Did you forget?" Akaito raised a brow and crossed his hands.

"Oh yeah! But I wanted to talk with-"

"It's fine Meiko, besides wouldn't want your boyfriend to wait for you!" I teased making my friend's face to reddened.

"Shut up Rin!" Meiko glared.

"Negative, Rin. I am not Meiko's boyfriend, but we are just simply friends." Akaito said and made his way to his seat.

"Ohhh. . . ." Meiko frowned as tears started to form .

"Meiko, I'm sorry." I frowned at my friend's heartbroken face.

"N-No don't worry Rin I'm fine. Besides I'm not gonna give up till I get his affection as well!" Meiko's frown was soon replaced by a determined smile.

"I'll be cheering for you!" I hugged Meiko, who returned it as well.

"Anyways I'll talk to you later Rin!" Meiko smiled and head off to her crush's seat.

"Now isn't that cute of you, huh Bunny?" Len smirked as he turned around to face me from the seat in front.

"When did you get here?!" I said with shock.

"Meh, just a few minutes before that and just making sure you don't spill my secret." Len said his smirk fading.

"Geez, I won't tell anyone your secret okay!" I rolled my eyes at the sadist's trust in me, and let me tell you it sure is lacking, insert the eye roll.

"Uh huh like I'll believe those words," Len rolled his eyes as well.

"Also can you quit calling me that stupid nickname," I glared at the smirk that appeared on his stupid perfect face.

"I'll stop when I finally trust you to not tell anyone about my secret," Len's smirk widened if that was even possible.

"Oh yeah, and when would that be?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Probably never since it seems like you were born with a big gossiping mouth!" Len smirked and did a two-finger salute, as he got up from the chair and walked away.

"That stupid jerk!" I grumbled under my breath and started doing killing scenarios in my head with Len as the victim.

But as I was halfway through the scenario of cutting his hands, I noticed a note on my desk. Being curious as always, I opened it to only be left in shock and horror. Want to know what it says? Well, it says. . . .

* * *

 _Hi Bunny! =3_

 _Anyways I just want to say is that I'll be dropping and picking you up from school from now on, just so that you won't tell my secret. Also when my family had asked me about my school yesterday, I had mentioned you and they got curious on who the gossiping brat is. So they told me to tell you to come over for dinner on Saturday, and I'll pick you up at 4 PM._

 _You have no choice whatsoever, so better go shopping and find a nice decent dress to wear! Well, my hand hurts so see ya Bunny!_

 _Sincerely~_

 _The Fox =)_

* * *

This cannot be happening! I grabbed a fistful of my hair and started banging my head on my desk. My life has gone from normal to BAD! Insert me sobbing in a corner. This has got to be the worse day ever! And after school I have to ride with Len every single flipping' day! I will die at a very young age if this keeps up. . .

Just before I know it it was the last period of the day, and I walked out of Dell-sensei's class to the class I hate the most. . . . . Gym Class

I despise Gym class with a burning passion! But Al-sensei is cool and all it's just the activities I hate. And the worse thing is that I don't have any of my friends with me, the girls and boys are gonna be combined today, and we girls are playing dodgeball against the boys. I mean isn't that kind of unfair people! Girls who are weak, vulnerable, and petite against the boys who are, strong, cruel, and tough! Unfair I say! Unfair! I'm going to call my lawyer!

But I don't think right now will be a good time. I gulped as I got out of the changing room and into the field to see the boys in all their scary glory. I wasn't much of a sporty type and that I knew I was pretty much screwed. I looked at my team to see that we seem a pretty good group, but if you compare it to the athletic boys then we don't stand a chance!

"Alright let the game begin! Whoever left is standing is the winner and doesn't have to run tomorrow, but whoever loses has to run 5 additional laps tomorrow!" Al-sensei said then blew on his whistle.

I stood on the sidelines hoping not to be discover and dodging a few balls. Teto was going crazy and hitting a bunch of boys but got out by Gumiya. Soon enough the game wind up to me and Miki last, while there were 4 more guys left.

"Come on Rin, we can do it!" Miki gave me a confident smile and threw me a ball. "Just aim and you can do it!" Miki said as she threw her ball to Gumiya, who was distracted trying to grab a ball.

I somehow felt inspired by her words not only that but her bright aura of determination was blinding my eyes."Okay," I breathed and looked at my opponents to see Yuma, Piko, and Len of course.

I closed my eyes and threw the ball with all my might, after just throwing the ball I heard a loud thud. Opening my eyes hoping that I hit Len, I frowned at the person I had hit. Apparently I had hit Piko directly in the face and immediately started feeling guilty.

"Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry Piko! Are you okay?!" I yelled at the boy across the room, and just heard weird noises coming from him. But other than that he lifted his hand and did a thumb up to show he was fine.

I sighed in relief but I got pushed out of the way by Miki. I saw that she had taken the hit for me and I looked to see that Yuma had thrown it. "Miki!" I called out and saw that she was rubbing her sore stomach.

"Win for us Rin!" Miki gave a painful smile and walked out the court to the benches. I felt the sudden urge to win for my team and avenge Miki for risking herself to make me stay.

"Now it's only the Bunny left," Yuma smirked and I gulped since I know fully well he is Very athletic.

I turned to look at Len but to my surprise I see him annoyed since he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes; not only that he was glaring at Yuma secretly through his bangs. I got confused but that didn't bother me since Yuma had thrown a ball that I had barely enough time to dodge.

Before I knew it Len had thrown a ball too, but it had actually hit Yuma's ball making it hit the wall and started coming its way to Yuma. The pink haired boy barely had time to react as the ball hit him on the stomach pretty hard.

"What the heck Len?!" Yuma glared at the boy, who was scratching his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry Yuma, I didn't know you were gonna throw as well. Sorry," Len apologized to the boy, though it didn't seem sincere since he looked away smirking at the boy's pain.

"It's fine bro, win for us!" Yuma said as he made his way out the court.

"Okay since Yuma had gotten out by his own ball, those who are left is Len and Rin!" Al-sensei said anxiously on who's going to win.

I gulped again as I saw the bloodlust look on Len's eyes and that smile of his didn't look that much comforting, "You ready?"

"I would be lying if I said yes," I stuttered and gripped onto the ball tightly.

Len's smile widened as he threw the ball my way, and I ducked just in time. But throughout my whole time dodging the balls something had felt very wrong, it had felt like Len was losing the balls on purpose and his aim was not at all correct unlike the time he 'accidentally' hit Yuma's ball.

Then again I may be wrong, and soon enough he had run out since they were all in my side. And so not wasting any time I threw the ball and I couldn't help but internally groan at how bad my aim was. I knew Len would catch it, and it didn't surprise me when he did.

But he is always full of surprises that not even I could keep up. He had dropped the ball just when he had caught it. The loud sound coming from Al-sensei's whistle snapped everyone's attention, and by the time I noticed it. . .

 **"RIN KAGAMI HAS WON!"**

I was left shocked along with the boys, while the girls started cheering.

"Nice job Rin, I knew you could do it!" Miki hugged me and left.

"Oh uhh. . . Thanks!" I forced a smile, and soon turned my attention to the boy's side.

"Len what happened?" Gumiya and them questioned the boy.

"Sorry guys, it might've been the banana I ate before class," Len said sheepishly, though in my opinion that didn't make any sense and sounded stupid.

"I told you it was the bananas!" Kaito, Len's first and best friend since yesterday, pointed an accusing finger at Len jokingly.

"Haha, sorry," Len laughed.

"Nah, don't worry it was just a game." Yuma pat the boy's back.

"Besides we would've won if you haven't eaten those bananas of yours!" Piko and the others laughed as they headed out.

But as I watched their walking forms, Len had turned to me with his infamous smirk and waved. I couldn't help but blush at what he had done just now. Not only that but I had just realized what just happened throughout out my battle with Len. So I'm going to confront him right after school and after I change.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

I had finished changing and made my way outside looking for the sadist freak. I saw him looking at the sky while leaning against a black limo. "YOU!" I stomped towards him and point an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah, me?" Len looked confused and raised a brow.

"You did it all in purpose didn't you! You hit Yuma's ball on purpose, you lost all the balls on purpose so you wouldn't have any left, and you had purposely dropped the ball which you had perfectly caught just so I could win!" By the time I was done I was breathing hard with a bright red blush adorning my face.

"Whoops, I guess I have been caught! Guess the Fox wasn't sly enough," Len smirked with a chuckle. "I'm also surprised that you managed to figure all that out."

"Why? Why did you do all that?" I looked up at him with pure confusion on my face.

"Let's just say that I don't want Bunny to get hurt by the lousy Dog."

* * *

 **So how was it? Did you like it? Was the story understandable? Tell me your thoughts in the comments! Next chapter will be updated soon so please bare with me. See you in the next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping with a Sadist

**Yes, it's been like 2 weeks (?) since I have updated but don't worry here it is! I was busy with my review week for my exams and the week for my exams. So here is an update as my birthday present to you guys! Hope you enjoy this cute chapter! :D**

 **Hehehe you guys reviews and votes are making me happy so much ^^**

 **Guest** **: I love it! Len must have an animal name for everyone! But if he didn't want Rin to get hit by that 'dog' does that mean he secretly likes her?**

 **This review made me so happy so whoever you are thank you! To be honest I'm not so sure if Len actually has an animal name for everyone, his only animal name for someone would have to be both Rin, Yuma, and himself. And no, he doesn't like her... yet. You'll probably understand as you continue reading the story ^^**

* * *

I couldn't help but blush at his statement and that smirk he had wasn't helping at all. I was left speechless and in a stuttering mess.

"Besides no one hurts or touches my prey but me!" Len ruffled my hair, making my blush intensify. "Now get in so I can drop your lazy bum to the house!"

You know what I am happy I didn't say he was nice or prince charming like! This guy is a jerk! I hate this stupid yet perfect sadist!

Len was holding the door for me to enter, and so I got inside the luxurious car. When I had entered, my jaw had hit the ground since the limo was very fancy and mind I tell you looks super rich!

"Dang Len! Are you rich or something?!" I looked at the boy, who had just entered and sat right in front of me.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Len shrugged with a bored look, like it seems this was just normal for him.

"What you mean guess?" I asked still looking around the car.

"If you count being the son of Leon and Lola Kagamine, then I guess yeah." The blonde sadist just casually said with a yawn.

"Wait?! THE Leon and Lola KAGAMINE! The creator of Kagamine Inc. which is the number one richest and largest company in all of Crypton! That company is basically the producer of all the products in Crypton, from the latest clothing to the singing products! They are also the biggest sponsors in all of Crypton's schools and colleges!" I ranted still shocked that this sadist is the son of THE Leon and Lola Kagamine.

"Wow, it seems Bunny has been doing research about my family and their company. You stalker. . ." Len looked at me with a mixture of arrogance and surprise.

"Shut up! I just love them that's all! I'm honestly surprised you are their son since I thought you were a son of some serial killer," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, if I were shouldn't I be in jail by now?" Len raised a brow at me with a cheeky smile.

"Hmm, good point."

"But I should be in jail because it sure is illegal to have such killer looks!" Len dramatically said as he flipped his hair.

"Oi oi oi oi oi don't be so full of yourself you retard!" I punched the boy's shoulder and looked around the limo in awe, while ignoring Len's protests.

The seats were so comfy and was a beautiful velvet color, and this limo has a mini bar! Not only that but a shelf for all kinds of junk foods and drinks, there was a microwave a mini fridge and coolers as well. Between the seats are cup holders and a cooler for frozen treats.

You can even open the ceiling to look at the sky and pop your head out. This limo had much more stuffs in it, and it had kind of made me jealous at how lucky Len was. But my thoughts were interrupted when the devil himself had called for my attention.

"Rin! We're here!" Len snapped his fingers, making me flinch in surprise.

"Yes, finally! It had felt eternity in there with you!" I immediately jumped out of the car and started stretching.

"Well, this is farewell you freak! Sayonara!" I waved and turned around to my house, but what I saw wasn't my house at all.

I turned to the sadist who had a wide grin on his face while I glared at him with fury. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE AT A FU**ING MALL?!"

"Remember, you are going to my house on Saturday and we have to find a decent dress for you to wear," Len's grin widened.

"But you said I will find one!"

"Meh, but knowing you, you wouldn't find one that is actually pretty nice." Len stated as he started walking inside the mall.

"Len, it is Tuesday and I have homework to do! Why can't we just do this on Friday!?" I ran up to him and started shouting at him.

"Oh? So you're the one planning our dates now?" Len fake gasp, covering his mouth in surprise.

"NO YOU JERK! I'm just saying that I will be busy with homework to do and you know it!" I screamed at the boy, not even caring if some people looked at us.

"Nah, the homework is easy and YOU know it." Len smirked at my stuttering form.

I couldn't help but agree that he was right after all. "But can we just do it on Friday instead!"

"Naahhh! That'll be kind of a waste since we are already here." Len pointed to the store in front of us.

I didn't even notice that throughout our whole conversation, Len had tricked me without me even noticing. Sure I didn't notice his smart ingenious scheme, but I did notice that stupid smirk of his.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! Let's just get this over with!" I stomped inside the store angrily but it soon disappeared to pure awe at all the beautiful branded clothes.

I went through some of the clothes and couldn't help but be curious at how much they cost. When I had looked at the price, I almost had a heart attack at how much a single clothing cost.

"Hey, Bunny, you alright?" Len waved his hand in front of my horrified face.

"A-Ano. . . Len, why don't we go to a different store! I bet I can find something cheaper to buy. Heheheh. . . . ." I laughed nervously, as I robotically placed the clothes back on its place.

"Who said you were gonna pay?" Len raised a brow, his devilish smirk gone into a slight frown.

"Wha-Huh?" I looked at Len confused.

"I'm paying for everything and don't worry about it," Len pat my head then turned his attention to the rack of clothes.

"You should find some outfit to wear, I have this friend of mine in here that can help you out." Len walked off to the counter to talk with a lady.

The lady turned to my direction and smiled at me then nodded something at Len. The lady came over my way and introduced herself, "Hi there! My name is Kanon and I'll be here to assist you! My twin sister Anon will gladly help as well!"

Suddenly a lady that looked exactly like Kanon but with short light brown hair came walking in with a pile of clothes. "Hi! Hi! Len just told us to help you out find a nice outfit for a special dinner with his family, and so please try these on!"

The two twin ladies pushed me into the dressing room along with the pile of clothes. "Uhhh. . . G-Guess I have no choice. . " Sweat-dropping, I picked out the dress on the top and examined it a bit. "This looks really cool."

It was a black and white dress that reached just an inch above my knees. I placed it on along with the black stockings, and something against my very own will was yellow high heels. I really liked the dress but the heels were the problem for me.

I walked out of the dressing room to see Anon and Kanon looking for my clothes. And you may be wondering what the sadist freak is doing, well the freak is sitting on a chair scrolling whatever is on his phone of his.

Finally noticing me standing there looking at him, he looks away from his phone and gives me an intense stare. I shuffled a bit at how uncomfortable his staring was.

Len was still staring at me with an unreadable face when it had morphed into an annoyed face. "What the heck are you wearing?!" Len said with a hint of annoyance.

Shocked by his comment I then glared at him, "What you think?! A dress, Sherlock!"

"You call that a dress? It looks tacky! And it also looks like you are going to a funeral! This is a casual dinner, and my parents like casual!" Len rolled his eyes and placed his phone away.

"Well, I would like to see you try to pick out a better one!" I snapped at him, but what he had said next surprised me.

"Okay," Len just shrugged and stood up, looking for a dress.

"Oh my gawd. . . He was serious. . . ." I just stood there mouth wide open, watching intensely at him picking a dress.

"Hey, Bunny, come over and try this on!" Len called me over with that very annoying nickname.

"What is it you sadist freak?" I stomped my way to him and squint my eyes at both him and the dress he picked out.

"Try this on. Now!" Len ordered with killer eyes and his non-existent smirk.

"Sheesh! Fine fine!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dress.

I walked in the dressing room and gave a closer inspection to the dress. Got to admit it is pretty cute and I like it very much already. Never knew Len was good with fashion.

Anyways the dress was white and was sleeveless but only had white strings that tie around the neck. Not only that there were frills around the chest area, and the dress had black accents as well. **(A/N: The dress is actually the Rin module 'Adolescence Princess')**

I placed on the dress and tied the strings into a small bow, other than that it fits perfectly. I then walked out of the room, to see that Anon and Kanon starts squealing at how cute I look. But I didn't care about their reaction, it was Len's and I hope he is satisfied.

"Well? How I look?" I asked the boy with some sass in it.

"You look less horrifying." Len nodded and gave a thumb up.

"Shut up!" I glared at him.

"It is simple, casual, not tacky, and nice. And I guess the dress suits you?" Len wasn't so sure at his last statement, and it had made my glare intensify at him.

"I feel so insulted!" I grumbled and go back to the room to change back to my uniform.

~Time skip to Food Court~

"Hey Len, how much did all the stuff cost?" I asked, taking a sip from my orange smoothie.

After shopping for the dress and a pair of shoes, we decided to go to the food court before we go. And I had order an orange smoothie with some cheesy fries as a side dish, while Len got a banana sundae, 5 bananas, banana smoothie, and a bag of banana flavored candy. The guy sure does love bananas, like how I love my oranges.

"Meh, in total I guess over 200,000 yen if you include the food." Len casually took a bite of his sundae.

I choked on my smoothie when Len had said over 200,000 yen! Dang that is a lot! Just for a dress and shoes and these simple foods! And the sadist looks okay with it, now I know he is super duper rich since he is the son of the wealthiest family in all of Crypton!

"Well, better hurry up, Bunny. We are going soon!" Len said and I snapped out of my thoughts, but just looked at him like a craze person.

"Uhhh. . . What?" the freak raised a brow.

"How'd you finish all your stuff that quick?!" I said kind of impressed at this.

"It's a very talented gift," Len winked at me, making me gag.

"Uh huh sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up. I still have to drop you at your house." Len said as he texts something on his phone. Probably his driver to come and pick us up outside.

"Okay." I was about to finish the last of my fries when I stopped and looked at Len suspiciously. "Wait! How do you know where I live!" I screamed catching some other people's attention.

"Tch, why would I tell? Also we are going now," Len called for the waiter over.

"Wa-Wait! Let me finish my smoothie!" I hurried finishing my smoothie, while Len payed for the food.

"Too late." Right as soon Len had given the money, he immediately stood up and walked away.

"JERK!" I shouted as I ran after him, but not before thanking the waiter.

When I had finally reached next to Len, I punched him on the shoulder and started shouting at him. "How dare you freak!"

"Ugh! Too loud, and besides I wasn't going to leave you, you idiot." Len rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"I was going to wait for you in the car. Besides like I said, I am going to drop you off at your house, genius." Len sarcastically said, and we had finally reached the car.

"Yeah yeah I get it!" I scoffed and entered the car since Len had opened the door for me.

Throughout the car ride, it was kind of tense since Len was in deep thought and looked pretty serious. I was about to say something when he beat me to it, but what he said made me choke on my own spit.

"We should make up a story on why we are now suddenly 'close' Since I have a feeling people will be suspicious on why are we close all of a sudden." Len seriously said with a serious face.

"F-fine, I suppose. So what you have in mind?" I nervously asked, hoping it is quite a selling story.

And throughout the whole ride, Len had told me his story on how we suddenly became 'close'. I got to say it was quite a very good and amazing story, and I was sure it was gonna sell. Len had told me to remember it by heart and I did, hopefully. The car had suddenly halted almost making me fall into Len, but luckily I managed to catch myself.

Len walked out of the car and held the door for me, but what was weird was that he suddenly had that innocent charming smile on his stupidly perfect face. I walked out of the car and looked at Len confused, he then walked inside and closed the door. But before he left he slid down the window and said what I never thought he'd ever say.

"Bye Bye Bunny! I had fun on our 'date' and I hope we can hang out again some more!" Len winked and waved at me, making me gag.

"Shut up! And it wasn't a date!" I screamed with a blush.

"Also good luck!" Len closed the window and drove off to a distance.

"What you mean good luck?" I asked in confusion.

But when I had turned around from my spot I was wide eyed and know why he said that, "Aw shi-"

Before I could finish my swear word, the door to my house was roughly slammed opened. It was none other than my two brothers, who were glaring and had their arms crossed. Miku was in between the two and was doing the exact same thing as my brothers, but she had a negi (leek) in her hands and it looked like she was gonna use it to hit me.

"It. . . . " I continued the swear word, frozen in place due to the three's glares.

* * *

 **So it was b-day in Feb 1 and I decided to give you guys an update for this story as a gift from me! I hope this chapter satisfied you guys need, and if you have anything to ask about the story feel free to review. Each chapter will be updated either Saturday or Sunday, but if not then it may be the next week or so.**

 **Anyways please vote and review if you like! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Bunny

**... GOMENASAI! Yeah its been like almost 4 months since I last updated so I'm sorry! It's just that I had school and a life (surprisingly), not only that I've been procrastinating with my stories as well. I can't find the motivation to write cuz I am lazy and stuff, but anyways please enjoy~**

* * *

I was sitting on my couch with the three staring at me intensely. Miku was sitting in the chair in front of me, and my two brothers were on each of her side. You must be curious who are my brothers, well, let me do a short intro of them.

The one on Miku's left is Rei Kagami, he has black hair tied in a small ponytail and amber yellow eyes. He kind of resembles the sadist freak but just different colored eye and hair. While the one on Miku's right is Rinto Kagami, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He always wears four clips and a bandana, so I guess he kind looks like me. Both of my brothers go to Crypton University and are 20 years old, the cool thing about them is the fact that they are fraternal twins with Rei being older by 7 seconds. They can finish each others sentences and thoughts, they know what the other is always thinking, the act the same as well, and they can never keep secrets from each other which is pretty cool am I rright?

I wished I had a twin, but then again I don't want one. Anyways, back to me getting killed~

"Rin Kagami! What was all that with that boy out there? HUH?!" Rinto narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well-"

"Where were you and him? Did he do something to you?" Rei asked next.

"No he-"

"Better yet, how are you suddenly close with Len so quickly?! He was new just yesterday and somehow you guys are acting like you are old buddies. What's going on Rin?" Miku asked, threateningly holding that negi of hers if I don't answer.

"If you just let me explain then I'll tell you!" I huffed and glared at them interrupting me.

"Okay okay. Hurry up and say or else!" Rei glared, great now he's in his overprotective brother mode.

"Well, we suddenly became close because I helped him out for something yesterday. And apparently he was so grateful for my help, he wanted to repay me for it and so he asked me if I wanted to go with him somewhere today. And I agreed since he was begging quite a lot, because of that he bought me clothes and we ate together at a mall. The dress is for this dinner that his family invited me into, since Len had told his parent's about me. So yeah that's why we are kind of close. . . I guess. . . . ." I awkwardly smiled at their stoic faces.

The first one to break the silence was Rinto and his crying, "WAH! Our pure innocent Rinny has a boyfriend!" Rinto sobbed as Rei comforted him and handed him a tissue.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I said though I wasn't heard by the two.

"There there Rinto. Our Rinny is growing up so fast and now that she has a boyfriend means she won't be needing her big brothers help anymore!" Rei's voice crack as if trying to hold back a sob, but failed miserably and sobbed along with Rinto.

"Rei-nii. . . Rinto-nii. . . " I sweat dropped.

"Something just doesn't adds up Rin. What was it that you helped Len with?" Miku asked with that hard question, but luckily I was prepared.

"Well, Dell-sensei gave us a surprise test and he only gave us half an hour to review. Since Len was a new student, he didn't know what to study and with his newfound fangirls pestering him to study with them along with him not having his new friends with him he kinda panicked. And me being a saint I am-"

A cough rudely interrupted my story as I glared at Miku who was looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"Anyways, me being a saint I am, I decided to help Len and convinced his fangirls to leave him be. That's when the whole indebted thing started, so that's why I have these very pricey clothes and he dropped me off since it was starting to be late."

"So that's what had happened?" Rinto sniffed and blew on a tissue.

"Y-yeah. . ." I sweat dropped at Rinto's actions.

"Does that mean you are going to that dinner with his family? When is it?" Miku asked, and the good thing is that she appears to buy the story as well as the other suckers.

"It's on Saturday and he will be picking me up at 7 PM. Why you ask?" I looked at my best friend suspiciously.

"Because the others and me will help you prepare!" Miku gleefully clapped her hands.

"Oh no!" I said horrified.

"Rin, when you go to that Len boy's house please be careful!" Rei strictly said with his protectiveness showing.

"Unless you want us to come too!" Rinto smiled at me.

"Nope! Sorry you two but Rin has to have a moment with Len!" Miku winked at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Aww! But still be careful and cautious Rin! I don't fully trust Len that much," Rinto said with Rei nodding along.

"Don't worry Rinto-nii Rei-nii, I'll be fine." I smiled, thinking 'Don't worry nii-chans I don't fully trust him as well.'

"Ne, Miku are you staying for dinner?" Rei asked.

"Duh! Of course! Ya'll better have leeks!" Miku bounced excitedly at the thought of her favorite food.

I smiled at her behavior since my house is Miku's second home, same goes with her house as mine. Even my brothers treats her as a little sister along with her brother, Mikuo, treats me like a little sister as well. We are basically each other second family.

"Ehhh! Make sure to poison her part of the food!" I said to my brothers, who were laughing at Miku's expression.

"Why Rin! I am basically your sister!" Miku said dramatically and fake cried.

"Key word is basically," I then ducked as a pillow was thrown my way. "that was my favorite pillow!" I gasped then grabbed a pillow of my own and threw it at her.

"Hey, let us join too!" Rinto then grabbed a pillow and directly hit Rei in the face.

"RINTO!" Rei glared and soon started whacking Rinto with a pillow.

"HAHAHA!" Me and Miku laughed as we watched the two fight.

* * *

"Ahh~" I sighed, as I came out of my bathroom after brushing my teeth.

I changed into a blue shirt and white pajama shorts, then jumped into my bouncy bed. I turned around and started looking for my phone so I can put my alarm.

When I felt the cold surface of my phone, I immediately grabbed it and turned it on. But what I saw shocked me, since in my notifications there was an unknown number who called me legit 114 times and texted me over 100 messages.

Wow! This person sure seems desperate to get to know me, yet this is kind of creepy and very weird. Before I could check on the messages, the same unknown number had called. I jumped at the sudden call from the same unknown number, and I promise you I was debating on whether to answer or not. But to stop all this person's spamming, I hesitantly answered the call.

"U-Uhh um. . H-hello?"

"FINALLY YOU ANSWERED! I HAVE CALLED YOU FOR A BILLION TIMES AND IT TAKES YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER?!" I immediately held my phone away from my ear due to the person's screaming.

You know when I mentioned about being creeped out, well, now I am EVEN MORE CREEPED OUT! Why you ask? Well, first off this person I'm talking to is none other than the STUPID SADIST FREAK! And secondly. . .

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" I screamed back hoping, the sadist got his karma.

" **Don't you dare try to change the subject.** " Len had growled menacingly, making me pale.

The growl was animalistic and I could literally feel Len radiating anger even though we are talking through the phone, and that made me scared out of my wits. But pushing my fear aside, I ignored it and asked the sadist something.

"Why did you even call me anyways?" I asked ignoring Len's statement before.

"Oh yeah! Well, I was gonna ask if they bought the story?" Len asked with a hint of curiosity and eagerness, as if his sadistic side just disappeared to his childish side.

Instead of replying to his question, I just hung up the phone.

"He called me for this! And how did he know that?! Better yet how did he know I was going to use the story today?" I said to myself.

I saw that Len was trying to call me again, but instead of answering back I just ended the call and texted him instead.

 **To: Sadist Freak**

 **From: Bunny Rinny**

 **Re: Story**

 **I'll tell you all about it tomorrow I am kinda feeling tired**

I sent the message to Len and he had answered immediately after I sent the message.

 **To: Bunny Rinny**

 **From: Sadist Freak**

 **Re: Story**

 **Fine. You didn't seem tired when I called O-o**

"Well, I am now!" I glared at my phone's screen because of the freak's message.

 **To: Sadist Freak**

 **From: Bunny Rinny**

 **Re: Story**

 **I am now so leave me alone and let me sleep - -**

 **To: Bunny Rinny**

 **From: Sadist Freak**

 **Re: Story**

 **Okay! Goodnight Bunny! =3**

When I have received the message, I felt my face grow hot. "Why is my face hot?! He just said goodnight! UGH!" I groaned as my face turned very red that would put Meiko's eyes to shame.

 **To: Sadist Freak**

 **From: Bunny Rinny**

 **Re: Story**

 **Yeah yeah. Goodnight to you to sadist freak ¬_¬**

 **To: Bunny Rinny**

 **From: Sadist Freak**

 **Re: Story**

 **Aww! You actually said goodnight to me! ^u^**

 **To: Sadist Freak**

 **From: Bunny Rinny**

 **Re: Story**

 **Shut up! I'm going now so bye**

 **To: Bunny Rinny**

 **From: Sadist Freak**

 **Re: Story**

 **Alright. Buh baiz! (^v^)/**

This freak sure is giving me the creeps. First he knows where I live and now he knows my phone number! Great my life will be filled with all of Len's weirdness and it isn't the good weird.

"MY LIFE IS COMPLETELY RUINED BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SADIST FREAK! UUUUGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed and repeatedly punched my pillow in frustration and anger.

Though I was interrupted by Rei kicking down my bedroom door with an angry face. "WOULD YOU QUIT SCREAMING RIN SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Rei shouted and stomped out of my room afterwards.

"Sheesh moody!" I glared at the door he just went out off, and just laid back down in bed. "Welp! Bed time! I am so not looking forward to tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _~Next Day~_**

I woke up this morning did my normal routine and was just fixing my hair but just stopped midway when I heard the familiar sound of our doorbell. "I have a very bad feeling today, but I just can't put out what it is."

After fixing my hair, I came out of my bedroom and walk down the stairs for breakfast. I see my parents in the kitchen to which I am surprised at since they usually leave early due to their work. Must be curious who my awesome parents are, well here's a brief introduction.

My mom, who is washing the dishes, is Lily Kagami and she is the best and sweetest mom ever! I love her so much since she understands me and is very kind-hearted. Just don't get on her bad side because you won't live till the next day. She is very beautiful too, and apparently she has a fangirl side too. Whenever it is dinner she would always tell my brothers to get a girlfriend already, since she is expecting grandbabies already.

The one sitting down drinking coffee is my dad, Kiyoteru Kagami. He works as a professor in Crypton University, the same place my brothers are in. My dad can be both laid back and strict, but there is one side that I don't like about him. It is when he goes to the overprotective mode, and apparently right now he is in that mode.

"Uhh. . . Ohayo, Okaa-san Otou-san!" I took a seat next to my dad, who suddenly looked at me with a glare.

"Kiyoteru, give it a rest already." My mom sighed and handed me my plate.

"But how can I when my daughter's boyfriend is here?!" He yelled at my mom, but soon regretted it when she glared at him.

I choked on my orange juice at the mention of me having a boyfriend. "What boyfriend?! I don't have a boyfriend?! And what you mean he is here?!" I looked at both my parents like they were crazy.

"But then who's the boy waiting with your brothers in the living room then, huh Rin?" My mom asked as she pointed to a boy with a familiar blob of yellow hair, and thus I choked again when I finally noticed who it is.

"LEN?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I stomped my way up to him and pointed at the sadist freak accusingly.

"Eh? I thought I told you that from now on I would be picking and dropping you off?" Len looked at me with that fake confused face.

"I never agreed to it!" I glared at him, but I was cut off by a cough.

"Rin, mind introducing this young gentlemen here." My mom asked me, as she and dad sat down on the couch my brothers are at.

"Well um. . ." I stuttered at the hard faces my parents were giving.

"Hi Mr. Kagami and Mrs. Kagami! I am Kagamine Len, but you can just call me Len. Though I have to say that your daughter and I aren't dating, we are just friends. She is a very nice person and I guess we kinda got close in just a short while. And do not worry I will take good care of your daughter!" I had to block the radiant light coming from the sadist freak as he smiled brightly and bowed to my parents.

"Oh my! Wow. . ." My mom covered her mouth in shocked.

"I like you boy. Take good care of my daughter, and if something bad happens to her. . . ." My dad said as his glasses' lens were glowing and he pushed it up, sending everyone except Len shiver.

"Do not worry Mr. Kagami, your daughter won't be put in any harm. I promise!" Len once again smiled at my father.

"Wow Rin, you got yourself a very nice boyfriend!" My mom cooed, making me blush in embarrassment.

"He isn't my boyfriend Mom!" I groaned, covering my face.

"I would love to stay and chat Mr. and Mrs. Kagami, but your daughter and I have school to go to. Good bye for now! Come on let's go!" Len waved to my family with a smile, and motioned me to follow him as he walks outside.

"Oh? A gentleman and is very sweet! Rin, you and Len better get together!" My mom winked at me, while I groaned and followed after the freak.

"See Rei and Rinto, your little sister already has a boyfriend! And look at you, still single and already in college!" Mom huffed at my brothers, who were just sweat dropping at mother's childish antics.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND MOM!" I shouted through the door, but I stopped halfway through my grumbling by Len's beautiful melodious yet annoying laughter.

"Wha-What's so funny you sadist freak?!" I stuttered as blood rushed to my pale face.

Len calmed down a bit and gave a small genuine smile that made me blush even more. "Feisty bunny." The sadist freak said with a wink.

"Eh?! Wh-whatever!" I huffed and stomped my way to the limo, opening the door and sat down on the seats.

"You are such a tsundere, bunny!" Len laughed, pointing to my red face.

"Sh-Shut up would you you sadist freak!" I shouted, glaring at him laughing even more.

"Alright alright! But serious your family seems cool, especially your brothers! Even your dad and mom seemed awesome!" Len grinned.

"Really? Aren't you supposed to be scared of them instead?" I asked with a raised brow and my blush gone.

"Why would I be scared? Besides it should be the other way around," The freak said with bloodlust eyes and a sadistic smirk, making me shiver in fear.

"G-g-g-g-g-good point!" I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh yeah, we'll be going somewhere after school so be sure to be by the gates in time." Len said, looking out the window bored.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's a surprise my bunny." Len smirked as he neared my face, making me lean back and blush a bit.

"O-Okay. . . " I stuttered, staring at Len's blue cerulean eyes.

And I couldn't help but continue staring at his face, I noticed some things about him that I never noticed before. His bright yellow hair was shining by the sun's rays, how white and perfect his teeth is, his ocean blue eyes that seemed to be filled with many mysteries and surprises. He had the looks of a sweet prince, and yet he was truly just a sadistic monster. But I was soon caught off from staring at him, by the sadist freak himself.

"Oi bunny, if you're done checking me out we should go to school." Len's smirk widened, as he looked at me while pointing to the school's gate.

"I wasn't checking you out!" I glared at him, and just walked out the limo with a red face.

"Uh huh sure," he rolled his eyes, as he followed after me inside the school's building.

"I really wasn't!" I cried as I opened my locker roughly.

When all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I immediately turned deep red. Since LEN THE SADIST FREAK is HUGGING me from behind YEAH THAT'S RIGHT HUGGING! I stood there frozen as he rests his head on my shoulder, the heat from my cheeks soon traveled to my ears and neck when I felt him sniffing me. I swear to the almighty LORDTATO that my heart was beating at the speed of light and its stupid thumping was so loud that I bet Len can even hear it.

"Aww! Bunny, you don't have to be in denial that I have such killer looks!" Len huskily said in my ear, hugging me tighter in his grip. **(A/N: Sorry guys but he only did that so she wouldn't escape XD)**

Boy am I glad no one is here, but other than that I couldn't take it anymore since I felt like I was going to faint from embarrassment. I managed to escape from Len's grip and made an 'X' with my arms, "I-I'M NOT IN DENIAL! A-AND NO T-TOUCHING!" I screamed, closing my eyes and my face entirely red.

"Oh? You falling for me already, Bunny?" Len looked at me acting surprised, clearly showing that he is enjoying this.

"NOO! Just leave me alone!" I shouted, turning away to grab the books I needed in my locker.

"But Bunny I can't! My locker is next to yours and I need to get my books!" Len gasped, covering his mouth acting surprised again.

"Then I'll leave!" I scowled, slamming my locker shut.

But as I was about to go Len stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist tightly. I gasped and looked at him to see a serious face etched on his face. "Wh-What do yo-"

"Don't leave me." I kind of felt surprised to hear a little sadness in his voice and in his eyes.

"Eh?"

"Not without this!" The sadist freak pulled me closer to him, and we both continued to look at each other.

All of a sudden Len's serious face morphed into a happy looking child. His eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and he was grinning like crazy. "Now you look like a bunny!"

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

 ** _CLICK_**

"Making this as my new screensaver and DONE!" I snapped out of my confused thoughts at the sound of Len's phone camera.

"H-Hey delete that!" I was about to grab his phone but he raised it over his head.

"Nope! Besides Bunny, it's kind of funny!" The stupid brat laughed at how I'm struggling to grab his phone.

"Leeeeennnnn! Delete iiiiitttttt!" I started whining still trying to grab his phone.

"Sorry Bunny, but it's my new screensaver so nope!" Sadist freak smirked and placed his phone in his pocket. "Aw, don't go and be frowning Bun Bun!"

"People will get the wrong idea if they see it, Len!" My frown deepened even more at the sudden appearance of his trademark smirk.

"So? Who cares anyway, it's just a picture." Len shrugged and started walking to class, but I wasn't done.

"Well, I care! Now give me the phone!" I pulled on Len's arm, begging with all my might.

"Sorry, Bunny, I'm not gonna give my precious baby phone to you." Len bluntly said.

"Your 'sorry' doesn't sound sincere with that tone you're using." I scowled at the freak but soon looked at him confused as he leaned down to my level.

"But I'm just surprised that you aren't taking off that bow of yours," he tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear and smirked at my reaction.

"W-Well, it just seems a waste to take it off!" I smacked his hand away, and looked anywhere but Len.

"Hai hai, whatever you say." Len smirked and rolled his eyes, walking inside the classroom.

"It's true!" I shouted at him, but soon realized that I shouted in class and everyone was looking at my way. While sadist boy here looked like he was gonna laugh.

"Mr. Kagamine and Ms. Kagami, mind explaining why you two are late?" Miriam-sensei looked at us with a look.

"Sorry for being late Sensei, we just had to do something privately." Len suddenly said.

But what Len had said made the whole class got the wrong idea and gawked at us. My face turned red again due to the misunderstanding and the attention everyone was giving us. And geez why am I blushing a lot lately?! **(A/N: Hehehehe gomen gomen)**

"Len, shut up! People are getting the wrong idea!" I growled at the boy, who looked at me crazy.

"What you mean wrong idea? We really did something privately," Len said tilting his head in confusion.

"Ugh!" I grabbed the ends of the bow and pulled it to cover my red face.

"Um. . . Uhh. . I-It's fine you two, just don't come late again. Now return to your seats." Sensei awkwardly said, letting us off the hook.

I immediately rushed to my seat ignoring all the stares everyone was giving. 'Curse you you stupid sadist freak!' I mentally groaned, as I slammed my head on my desk.

"Psst, Rin!"

"Hm?" I looked up and turned to see Miku with her fangirl smile.

"Nice bow! Who gave it?" Miku grinned at me.

"Why bother asking, when you already know." I glared at her as she tried to hold in her squeals.

"Aww! That is so cute!" Miku squealed, making me groan even more.

"Ms. Hatsune, please refrain from squealing or you will get double homework." Sensei said even though her back was facing us, as she wrote some equations on the board.

"Wow, Miriam-sensei has skills!" Kaito whooped making everyone laugh at his childish behavior.

"Ahh~" I raised my brow at my best friend's behavior.

"Miku, quit day dreaming about marrying Kaito cause you're getting drool on the floor."

"Gah!" Miku snapped out of her day dream and immediately wiped her mouth.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I sighed and turned around to face the front.

It felt like years when math class was over, and to avoid being left behind and be scolded by Miriam-sensei I ran out of class. And just when I was almost out the door, Len glomps me on the back. "Let's go together Bunny!" Len grinned childishly.

"Let me go you jerk!" I said trying to escape Len's grip.

"Never!" Sadist freak's grin widened, as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on Bunny we might be late!"

Little did we know, everyone saw the whole scene and were surprised and confused. The one thing that passed through everyone's mind was 'When did they get this close?!'

"Oh, Rin!" Miku sweat-dropped and just continued packing her books.

* * *

 **Heeeeyyyyyyy guyyyyssss~ I am truly sorry for not updating, just like I said I am lazy and I keep procrastinating. But don't worry I'm like this because school is finally over and I'm just enjoying my time of no school! So I will probably (hopefully) update more, and yeah I need an updating schedule.**

 **Also funny thing, the only reason I decided to update was because I had someone say to me that they liked my story and it was great. And as I was editing this, I honestly didn't know what was going on. I was like, 'Oh man... I never knew I had a story' Anyways thank you for reading and stay in tune fro the next upcoming chapters! :)**


End file.
